


A Tokyo Christmas

by rabbityone



Series: Rabbit Does McHanzo Week 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo has friends, Holiday Season, I still maintain that Hanzo had that piercing for a while, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Original Male Characters - Freeform, aging punk, but meh, late, so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Hanzo spends Christmas in Tokyo with an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but here's my final entry for McHanzo week.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone!

“Jesse?”

 

“Hey Darlin’. Where are you?”

 

“Tokyo. I am… staying with old friends.”

 

“Well shoot, an’ here I thought you were a lone wolf.”

 

“Heh. What about you?”

 

“Just having drinks with m’cousin. Our abuelo owns a bar.”

 

“You have a cousin? I thought you were not close with your family.”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. She… uh… she contacted me recently. Said we needed ta  catch up.”

 

“That sounds ominous. Call me if she tries to kill you, otherwise I will see you on the 30th, as planned.”

 

“O’ course, darlin’. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, cowman.”

 

 

Hanzo hangs up and tries not to notice the amused look in Toshiro’s eyes. In the next room, they can hear Haruka and Kenji playing the new game the little boy had received for Christmas. Kenji is clearly winning whatever tournament they’re playing, if the wild cackles of laughter are anything to go by. Hanzo takes a sip of his tea, listening to Haruka complain about the little boy cheating. He doesn’t even notice Toshiro joining him until the other man speaks.

“So… anything you need to tell me, Hanzo-kun?” he asked. He glanced over at his oldest friend, noting the amused expression and slight smile. The two had been friends since their first meeting in primary school and had remained so, even following what happened to Genji. Toshiro hadn’t condemned Hanzo for what he had done, more that he’d condemned the family for putting his friend in that position in the first place. He suspected that he was still alive today because Toshiro made sure he was looking after himself. Hanzo sipped his tea, considering his friend.

“I do not know what you expect me to tell you, Toshiro-kun,” he replied, hiding a smile as he saw Toshiro roll his eyes. The other man turned slightly, tapping the bridge of Hanzo’s nose. Hanzo flinched back, glaring at his friend.

“I haven’t seen this for a while. How did you keep the piercing open?” he asked.

“I wore a clear piercing as often as I could. I feel more comfortable being myself around my new colleagues… figured it was time for a change,” Hanzo replied. Toshiro nodded, picking up his drink and having a sip.

“When did you get that, anyway? Was it the same time as your ears?” he asked. Hanzo shook his head.

“No. I got my ears done for my twentieth. This was done after I graduated university,” he explained, tapping the bridge of his nose, “you refused to come along because if my father found out you wanted plausible deniability, remember?” Toshiro chuckled, grinning at his friend.

“I remember. You bitched about how itchy it was all the way back to Hanamura.” The two men chuckled, soon falling into a comfortable silence. Hanzo could feel Toshiro considering him, could feel his eyes taking stock of the changes in his friend.

“Well, you look like a fucking cliché, and I shall have no part of it. Find someone else to enable your weird punk-ish mid-life crisis,” he declared, downing the rest of his drink. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“You’re still mad I asked Haruka-san to take me to get my tongue pierced and not you, aren’t you?” he retorted. Toshiro, at least, had the grace to look embarrassed.

“You asked me every other time! You barely know Haruka…”

“Haruka-san has his tongue pierced. He was bound to know a reputable place. I should have asked you to come along with us,” Hanzo said, sounding apologetic. Toshiro shook his head.

“No, it makes sense. Besides, it was good to see you two getting along.” Hanzo nodded, smiling. He had enjoyed spending time with Toshiro’s husband.

“Next year, I’ll have to bring Jesse along. I think you’d get along,” Hanzo mused, finishing his tea.

“Is this the cowman you were talking to?” Toshiro’s grin was entirely too catlike for Hanzo’s liking.

“Yes. He’s… he’s my boyfriend,” he admitted, a blush colouring his cheeks. Hanzo was glad his tea-cup was empty as Toshiro slapped him on the back. The other man was grinning happily.

“Shimada Hanzo… you have been holding out on me,” Toshiro wagged his finger disapprovingly. Hanzo was about to start telling him about Jesse when Haruka appeared at the door of the lounge.

“Anata, please come and beat your son so he can stop being obnoxious,” he asked. Toshiro chuckled, glancing at Hanzo.

“Care to join me? As I recall, Genji wasn’t the only Shimada good at games?” Hanzo grinned.

“I’d love to.”

 

A year later, Hanzo and Jesse flew into Tokyo in the early hours of Christmas Eve. Toshiro met them at the airport, holding a sign that read: Cowman & Friend.

“Really Toshiro-kun?” despite himself, Hanzo was smiling. He took Jesse’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Jesse, this is Oreki Toshiro, my oldest friend. Toshiro-kun, I’d like you to meet Jesse McCree.” Jesse smiled widely, offering his hand to Toshiro to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Oreki-san,” Jesse bowed his head slightly.

“The pleasure is all mine. Please, call me Toshiro-kun. Anyone who is close to Hanzo is close to me as well,” Toshiro smiled.

“Then, you can call me Jesse,” Hanzo squeezed Jesse’s hand, smiling proudly.

“Shall we go?”

 

Hours later, as they lay together on the spare futon in Toshiro and Haruka’s apartment, Hanzo snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Jesse smiled, slipping a hand behind Hanzo’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, darlin’.”

“Merry Christmas, anata.”


End file.
